Broken Love
by greeneyes89
Summary: This is a Samcedes fic. Mercedes and Sam are having relationship problems in high school. Will they overcome it? I don't know. I am going to do a time jump though where they are in New York. All glee clubbers included. Sam made a lot of mistakes in this story. So enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mercedes POV**

Straight to voicemail again. Sam hasn't spoken to me for two days. Should I be worried? I didn't think he would get that mad over it. I guess he needs to cool down.

**_Flashback_**

_"Sam..." I said sitting up pushing him off me. He sighs rolling over to sit on the edge of the bed. He grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes. _

_"What's the problem Mercy?" He asked._

_"I can't just have sex with just anyone Sam." He lets go of my hand and stand up to put his shirt back on._

_"I'm your boyfriend. And I fucking love you how many times do I have to prove that to you. I'm as much as a virgin as you are. I saved myself for someone I loved. Which is you." He yelled._

_"I do love you Sam, but- " He cuts me off._

_"But what Mercedes? Am I not good enough?" He used my actually name. Now I know he's mad._

_"Sam you are-_

_"Are you that insecure about this relationship that you stupid to realize I love you-" He stopped and walk towards me, but I backed away._

_"Did u call me stupid? I asked. He looks at me with tears in his eyes._

_"Mercy-"_

_"Sam leave before I say something I will regret." He looks away and walked out of my room angry. I hear the front door slam and I laid down and cried into my pillow. What have I done?_

**End of Flashback**

As I get out of my car my phone rings. It's Kurt my soul mate, best friend and brother. I known him since we were in diapers.

"Hey white boy." I said.

"Hey Boo. Where are you? I've been waiting by your locker for 5 minutes now. I walk inside McKinley and head straight to my locker where I see Kurt pressed up against it. I walk up behind him and stand there.

"Maybe you should turn around." I said making him jump. He turns around and hug me.

"I've missed you love." He says kissing my temple.

"I just talked to you like a minute ago." I said letting go of him.

"So how are you and Mr. Samuel?"

"All bad."

"Oh no what happened?"

"Well we were making out and it started getting heavy. I stopped and told him I couldn't just sleep with anybody." Kurt gasped.

"You didn't."

"Yeah I did and now he thinks I'm insecure about this relationship. Now he's not answering any of my calls." I didn't tell him that he called me stupid. Kurt would have probably kicked his ass. He is very protective over me. Just like he is of me.

"Boo he will come around. He's just being silly right now." He said grabbing my hand and walking me to our first class. We both had the same classes.

"I hope So." I said taking my seat next to Kurt."

**Sam POV**

I haven't been sleeping good these last couple of days. Every since me and Mercy had our argument. I was being selfish and putting my horny needs before our relationship once again. I love her with all my heart and if she wants to wait then so be it. I wished I would have waited, but no I couldn't keep my fucking dick in my pants. Have one little fight and decide to sleep around. I just had to fuck Kitty out of all people. What the fuck was I thinking. I admit it was good, but it isn't worth losing what I have with Mercy. She won't forgive me. Earlier I saw her talking to Kurt once again about our problems that is non of his concern. Don't get me wrong Kurt's a good guy, but he doesn't need to know what goes on between me and Mercedes. This shit is frustrating. I turn to my locker and open it and a note falls. Shit Kitty wants me to meet her in the janitor closet in 5 minutes. What the hell I thought. I walked in the janitors closet and got pushed up against the shelves knocking some stuff off of it.

"I knew you would come." Kitty said attacking my lips. I pull away.

"Let's just get this over with." She unzips my pants and pull them down to my ankles and put the condom on. she pulls her underwear off and toss them on the floor.

"Whatever you say-" I cut her off by attacking her lips and lifting her up by her ass and wrapping her legs around my waist and pushed inside her. I start kissing on her neck biting it. She starts moaning and running her hands through my hair and it feels fucking good. I turn so her back is up against the shelf and thrust hard into her. She started getting louder each time I thrust into her. I take one of my hands and put it over her mouth and started going faster. She yanks it away and start to kissing my neck. I moan loudly I feel her walls completely tighten around my dick and she climaxes. I keep thrusting inside her reaching my climax. I pull out and let her slide down onto her feet. I zip up my pants quietly.

"We can do this anymore." I said looking at her fixing herself.

"You said that the last time." She smirked.

"I mean it this time Kitty. I'm with Mercedes and you know that."

"Yeah I know that. Sweet girl." She says sarcastically. I reached for the door and she grabs my hand. I turn around and look down at her.

"What?" I ask. She smiles.

"Whenever you need a good fuck just let me know." She winks and walk out. The bell rings and I go straight to glee as soon as I walk in I see Mercedes and I drop my head.

**Mercedes POV**

I guess Sam is still mad at me. Kurt comes in and sits next to me.

"Hey boo how you holding up." He asks. I look at him teary eyed.

"I'm fine I just- " I started sniffling and Kurt puts his arm around me.

"It's ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up boo." He said rubbing my head. I lift my head and kissed his temple.

"Thank you Kurt. I think I'm gonna sing something." I said fully sitting up.

"Are you sure." Kurt said wiping her eyes with his thumb.

"Yea." Right on cue Mr. Schue walks in and I immediately stand up. "Mr. Schue before you start may I sing something."

"Uh yea come on down." He said taking a seat next to Artie. I walked down to the front with my back turned taking deep breaths.

"Well I'm just going to sing how I feel. I've been a total jack ass to the love of my life. And I just want to say I'm sorry and that I love you. San and Britt can you sing back up. I turn to the band and whispered the song. I stand in the middle and lock eyes with Sam.

**[Mercedes]  
If you could give me one good reason**  
**Why I should believe you**  
**Believe in all the things that you tell**  
**I would sure like to believe you**  
**My heart wants to receive you**  
**Just make me know that you are sincere**  
**You know I'd love for you to lead me**  
**And follow thru completely**  
**So won't you give me all I ask for**  
**And if you give your very best**  
**To bring me happiness**  
**I'll show you just how much I adore you**

I look up and see Sam staring into my eyes.

**[Mercedes, Santana, Brittany]**  
** Cause you mean the world to me**  
**You are my everything**  
**I swear the only thing that matters**  
**Matters to me**  
**Oh baby, baby, baby, baby,**  
**Baby, cause you mean so much**  
**To me**

**[Mercedes]**  
** Now it's gonna take some workin'**  
**But I believe you're worth it**  
**Long as your intentions are good**  
**So good**  
**There is just one way to show it**  
**And boy I hope you know it**  
**That no one could love you like I could**  
**Lord knows I want to trust you**  
**And always how I'd love you**  
**I'm not sure if love is enough**  
**And I will not be forsaken**  
**And I hope there's no mistakin'**  
**So tell me that you'll always be true**

**[Mercedes, Santana Britt]**  
** Cause you mean the world to me**  
**You are my everything**  
**I swear the only thing that matters**  
**Matters to me**  
**Oh baby, baby, baby, baby,**  
**Baby, cause you mean so much**  
**To me**

**[Mercedes]**  
**There's a feeling in my heart**  
**That I know I can't escape**  
**So please don't let me fall**  
**Don't let it be too late**  
**There's a time when words are good**  
**And they just get in the way**  
**So show me how you feel**  
**Baby I'm for real**  
**Oh, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby**

**[All together]**  
** Cause you mean the world to me**  
**You are my everything**  
**I swear the only thing that matters**  
**Matters to me**  
**Oh baby, baby, baby, baby,**  
**Baby, cause you mean so much**  
**To me**

By the end of the song my eyes were full of tears. "Sam I'm sorry. I love you more than anything." He walks down and pulls me into a hug.

"I know baby It's ok. I love you too." He kissed her head and walked her back to her seat.

**Sam POV**

Shit she's about to sing. I feel like a total jack ass. Mercedes you mean more to me than life itself. I would die knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold you. I listen to the words of the song and I know she means every word. I fucked up big time. As she ends the song and apologize I walk down to hug her and tell her that I love her. Mercedes Denise Jones I love you with all my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercedes POV**

I thought everything was good until Santana comes to me and tells me Sam is stepping out on me. Saying that she saw him come out of the closet with Kitty. Like seriously as if I don't feel insecure enough. I'm just going to go talk to him. I see him at his locker and I walk up to him grabbing his arm leading him to a empty classroom. I pull him inside the classroom and push him in a seat glaring at him.

"Cedes What the-

"Shut the fuck up. Are you fucking her?"

"Fucking who Mercedes." He said standing up and walking towards me and trying grab my hand. I move away.

"Kitty." I said crossing my arms. He took to long to answer. I open the door and he comes up behind me and shuts the door. I don't turn around.

"Mercedes I love you I will never do anything to jeopardize this relationship I love you too much." I turn around.

"Sam I'm sorry-."

"You know what its cool. I will see you later in glee." He kisses my head and walks out. Why do I keep doubting him. I drop my head and go to class.

**Sam POV**

Cedes and I are on speaking terms now. Valentines day is in two weeks. Yet we're arguing once again. This time its about my infidelity I hate lying to her I really do. I should have been more careful sneaking around, but Santana caught me yesterday. She said she was gonna tell if I didn't. I just can't do this anymore I won't do this anymore. I have to end this right now. I know what I have to do now. This whole day is going to shit. Now I have to go to glee and sing how I feel. As I enter the room I see her talking to Kurt. He's comforting her and I just roll my eyes and go take my seat. This is crazy I stand up as soon as I see Mr. Schue come in. "Before you start I need to say.. well sing something."

I walk into glee and take a seat. Kurt comes in and sits next to me.

"Hey boo." Kurt said taking my hand.

"Hi." I look up and see Sam come in and walk to his seat.

"What's going on now."

"Santana told me that Sam is messing around with Kitty. He told me he didn't."

"You actually believe that."

"Kurt-." Sam cut me off and I look am him while he spoke.

"Before you start I need to say.. well sing something." Oh no. This can't be good. He looks at me with red puffy eyes.

"Mercedes you mean everything to me and I love you so much. You are a good person and I don't want to ruin who you are, because of who I am. So I hope this song clarifies how I feel right now." He gives me half a smile and I smile back. He turns to the band and they begin to play a song that I never thought would be sung to me.

**[Sam]**_  
_'Cause if she catch me with you  
(she gon' kill us).  
These hotel rooms is lookin' too familiar.  
Your love is so, so serious.  
Girl you keep me comin' ...back, back that is,  
I be with her thinkin of you.  
I be with you thinkin of her, my boo.  
She just don't deserve this,  
ain't nobody perfect,  
but I just can't take no more cuz

_[Chorus]_  
I'm livin' two different lives,  
one girl in the day, you at night.  
And even though this ain't right,  
I just can't get enough of the way you put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl don't talk, just listen.  
Let's just make love,  
girl for the last time.  
Yup, I said the last time,  
Girl this is the last time,  
all caught up.  
And it's time to put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl just listen,  
this is the last time.

_[Sam]_  
See the problem is I'm too deep involved  
to be playin with your emotions.  
You really got me open.  
Oh, I gotta figure it out,  
can't let no girl come before my baby,  
not my baby. No.  
Cuz she's the only one to ease my mind.  
But girl you just so fine. (oh!)  
Give it to me one last time.  
Baby let your hair down.  
Take it to the bed, now.  
Spread them lovely legs now.  
One last round.

_[Chorus]_  
I'm livin' two different lives,  
one girl in the day, you at night.  
And even though this ain't right,  
I just can't get enough of the way you put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl don't talk, just listen.  
Let's just make love,  
girl for the last time.  
Yup, I said the last time,  
Girl this is the last time,  
all caught up.  
And it's time to put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl just listen,  
this is the last time.

_[Sam]_  
Let me see you take off your clothes.  
(For the last time)  
Let's keep this thang on the low.  
(for the last time)  
Tell me how you wanna get it,  
I know your favorite is the kitchen.  
From the way I used to kiss it,  
Girl I know you're gonna miss it  
but there's only one condition  
baby please don't fight.  
Don't be trippin, keep it pimpin.  
Baby girl let's just make love.  
(The last time _[x3]_)  
I'm livin' two different lives...

_[Chorus x2]_  
I'm livin' two different lives,  
one girl in the day, you at night.  
And even though this ain't right,  
I just can't get enough of the way you put it down.  
You got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl don't talk, just listen.  
Let's just make love,  
girl for the last time.  
Yup, I said the last time,  
Girl this is the last time,  
all caught up.  
And it's time to put it down.  
You really got me trippin'  
hold up baby girl just listen,  
this is the last time

As he ends the song the room is in complete silence. Kurt comes to hug me, but I move out the way and put my hand up for him to stop. I walk down and stand face to face with Sam.

"Sam really. One little fight and now you want to break up?" I said with tears in my eyes. He looks different.

"Mercy look I just think we need space." He said getting close to me.

"Sam you promised that you will never leave me." I said hoarsely.

"Mercedes I know ok its just-." I cut him off.

"I will stop the arguing. I will stop accusing you. Just please tell me what to do to fix this please." I begged.

"Oh hells no Wheezy don't beg him let his ass go. Trouty you need to tell her the truth before I ends you." Santana says getting out of her seat. I turn around and look at Santana and then back at Sam.

"Sam what is she talking about." I said looking confused.

"Cedes I don't know what she's talking about."

"Really Trouty be a fucking man for once in your life and tell her the fucking truth. Obviously you wasn't getting any from your girlfriend, so you decide to sleep with Kitty instead.

"Shut the fuck Santana." Sam said walking up to Santana, but I step in between them. Looking confused.

"Oh, but how many times were you in that closet with that bitch." Santana said smirking.

"Santana he said he didn't do anything and he's saving his self for me. Right Sam?" I look at him lowering his head.

"Right Sam." I repeated. He still didn't answer. "You ass I can't believe you."

"Mercy baby." He grabs my hand and I snatch it back.

"Don't fucking touch me. I can't believe you would do this shit to me. I trusted you Sam. Why did you this to me? You know what don't answer that. We are most definitely over now. Stay the hell away from me." I said backing away grabbing my bag and running out the door I hear him calling after me, but I didn't want to hear it.

**Sam POV**

"Mercedes, Baby wait." I ran after her and she already pulled out the parking lot. I will talk to her later. I should kick Santana ass. I ran back in the room towards Santana.

"What the fuck is your problem Santana. What do you have to be a bitch all the time." I said getting in her face.

"My problem. What is your problem? You fucking some other chick while your with Mercy that ain't cool guppy face." She snared back. I had it up to here with Santana.

"What goes on between and Mercedes is my business. Not yours so stay the fuck out of it."

"Sam dude chill." Mike said stepping in between us.

"Mike's right. Santana and Sam you guys need to calm down." Mr. Schue said.

"I need to leave." I grab my bag and walk out the school and went home." I fucked up. All I needed was a little space to figure out how to tell her what I did. I can't lose her. I can't help but cry right now. "Fuck." I yelled.

**Mercedes POV**

I get home and run straight to my room. I can't believe this shit. He lied to me. Made me look like an ass in front of my friends when he's been doing me wrong. I need to stay to myself for awhile I can't deal with shit anymore. I get phone calls from everyone in glee club even Mr. Schue. Sam has been leaving me tons of messages. I'm ignoring everyone. I've been gone from school and staying with my grandma for two weeks. It hurts but honestly I'm ok. I'm going back to school on Valentines day. I decide to look nice today for me and no one else. I go through my closet and pull out a pink flare out knee high length dress. A black cardigan, with my open toe wedges. I curl my hair in loose curls. I apply a little eye shadow, lip gloss, and some I look myself over in the mirror and I look great. I grab my bag and head out for school. I pull into my usually parking spot. I hop out and catch a cute blue eyed jock looking my way. I give my hair a flip and smile at him. He smiles back and wave. I walk into my McKinley with all eyes on me. I even heard some girls whispering about what happened. I ignore it because it doesn't affect me anymore. I'm not letting anything ruin my day. I walk to my locker and head to the library considering I'm ahead in all my classes. Plus I didn't want to be bothered with people today. I been doing good ignoring my friends and Sam all day. I put my stuff in my locker and the bells for the last class of the day to start which is Glee for me. I walk and before I enter I take a deep breath and walk in.

"Mercedes." Everyone yelled jumping up and literally almost tackled me, but he caught me and lifted me up and kissed all over my face.

"Boo what the fuck is wrong you ignoring my phone calls like that." He said putting me down. Glaring at me with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt I'm sorry. I can assure you that I'm fine see." I said doing a twirl. He takes my hand and walk me to my seat.

"My boo Mercedes is back and looking good as ever." Artie said. I smiled and hugged him.

"I thought something happened to you." Tina said hugging me from behind."

"I know I'm here now and I missed all you guys." I said looking around the room.

"You really look great Cedes." Brittany said.

"Thanks Britt.

"Mercedes its great to have you back with us." Mr. Schue said.

"Glad to be back." In comes Sam with his head down, but then he looks up wide eyed. Wow he looks terrible. I look away its too soon. He sighs and sits in the back where I feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

**Song is Trey Songz Last time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam POV**

The pass two weeks has been a living hell for me. I can't sleep, eat, or breathe. It's like she disappeared from the face of the earth. I called her a thousand times no answer, and I sent a dozens texts, but I got no responses. I went by house she wasn't even there. Everyone in glee club is bitching at me. Today is Valentine's Day and I feel like shit. I could care less as to what I look like. I'm walking around school gloomy and depressed with all eyes on me. Out the corner of my eye I see kitty about to approach me. I roll my eyes and continue walking until she grabbed my hand, but I pulled away. I've been trying to avoid her for two weeks now, but she keeps popping up out of nowhere.

"What Kitty?" I ask getting frustrated.

"Let's go to the janitor closet and have a little fun." She steps closer to me, but I back away.

"I told you I was done. I'm through with you. I said walking around her."

"We're far from through. She yells behind me. I continue walking until I reach the door to glee. I walk inside glee with my head down. I lift my head and see Mercedes there in the flesh. My first instinct was to run and scoop her up in my arms, but I knew that wasn't happening. She looks away from me and I sigh and head to my seat in the back. I sit there and stare at the back of her head thinking about all those special moments and times we had. From our first love you to our first argument. I didn't even realize the bell rung until Puck started snapping his finger in my face. I jump up and look at him.

"Where were you just now?" I shake my head and grab my book bag .

"I don't know I guess I was just out of it."

"You were thinking about Mercedes weren't you? I couldn't even deny it. I sit down and Puck sits down next to me. I sigh loudly nodding my head.

"Dude what the fuck were you thinking?" He asked turning towards me. I run my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking-." He cuts me off.

"Do you not realize sexy mama is the most faithfulness girl at McKinley? You break her heart for some piece of ass." Puck said getting annoyed. Even though what he was saying is true.

"I know man I just-." He cuts me off again standing up.

"No seriously why dude." He yelled causing me to jump.

"Because I'm stupid okay." I said dropping my head.

"No you're a dumbass. I should seriously kiss your ass for breaking her heart. You better fix this shit before it's too late. Puck said grabbing his book bag and walking toward the door.

"Puck hold up. I yelled. He turned around.

"How do I fix this?" I asked with hope in my voice. He scoffs.

"Figure it out asshole." With that he walked out. I sit there a moment and let it all sink in. I gather up my stuff and walked out. I go to my locker and get my books and shove them in my bag. I close my locker and head out to my car. On the way home I thought about Mercedes and how I was going to win her back. I pull into my driveway and hopped out the car. I ran up to my room and plopped down on my bed. I think of a song I can sing to her to make this right.

I could literally feel him watching me throughout the whole class. Mr. Schuester talks my ear off talking about a set list for sectionals. The bell rung and hurriedly jump out of my seat to go to my locker. I open my locker and grab the rest of my things. I see Kurt two lockers down from me. I close my locker and walk to his.

"Hey Kurt." I said standing next to him.

"Oh hey Mercedes." That's odd he never calls me by name.

"So do you want to come over tonight? I have nothing to do." I said watching him dig through his locker not looking at me.

"I'm kind of busy tonight. Can I take a rain check?" He still didn't look at me. I nod my head.

"Okay." I walk off disappointed. I exit the school and walk down the steps to my car. I hear someone yell Hey wait up. I turn around and it's the blue eye guy from earlier. He catches up to me smiling.

"How you doing I'm Mason." Oh my gosh his voice is deep and southern. He extended his hand. I extend my hand.

"Hey I'm Mercedes." He lifts my hand and places a kiss on it. I giggle and drop my head.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said blushing. I tuck hair behind my ear and blush.

"Thank you. So what's up?"

"Well I saw you earlier and I was struck by your beauty and I wanted to introduce myself and maybe ask you out Friday night." He said looking at me with those crystal blue eyes. Am I ready for this?

"I'll think about it. I'm sort of in a relationship at the moment." His smile dropped.

"Oh my.. I.. uh.. didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." I said chuckling.

"Well I think I should get going." He says giving a small wave and turning around. What the hell I thought.

"Mason wait. What's your number." He turned around and walked towards me grabbing a pen out his pocket. He grabs my hand and wrote it down on my palm. Then placed a sweet kiss on my palm. I literally giggle like a school girl.

"Call me when you have some time."

"Ok." He smiled and walked away. I smile and hop in my car cheesing all the way home. As I walk in the house reality hits me. Sam I have to talk, but I'm just not ready.

Kurt has been blowing me off almost two months to be with his boyfriend Blaine. I understand he's in a relationship, but it's like he doesn't have time for me anymore. Maybe I'm just being a drama queen about all this. I just need someone to talk too. Not talking to Sam for two months has been really hard to do. Considering I love the cheating asshole it's hard not to forget about what we had. We've been together since last September. I'm a grade ahead of him. What happens when I graduate next year? Will we be together? Probably not considering I don't trust his cheating ass. I try to avoid I haven't even called Mason since he gave me his number. I just can't stop thinking about Sam. As I close my locker I see Sam walking towards me and I quickly turn and walk the other way. I hear him calling my name. I ignore him and run to my fifth period class. I sit down and Kurt comes in and completely ignores me to sit by Rachel Berry. What the hell did I miss? I sigh and lay my head down on the desk. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see Puck and he sits down next to me.

"Hey sexy mama." He says smiling.

"Hi Puck." I said half smiling.

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine never been better."

"Bullshit. Seriously how are you feeling?"

"Puck I'm fine seriously." He throws his hands up in surrender.

"Okay fine." The teacher begins the lecture. I wasn't really paying attention considering I'm all caught up in class. This day can't end fast enough. As I continue to rant in my head the bell finally rings. I ran out the room so fast I wasn't even paying attention until I ran into someone with a solid hard rock body.

"I am so sorry." He chuckles. As I bend to pick up my books. He bends down to help me as well.

"No need to be. He finally speaks and I look up to see Mason. I curse myself inside my head.

"Well I wasn't paying attention."

"You can bump into me anytime." He said smiling down at me.

"In that case I won't watch out." I started laughing.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Well I was heading to lunch." He smiles.

"Would you mind joining me for lunch?" What could go wrong.

"Sure I need to head to my locker. Find a table and I'll meet you ok."

"Okay." He said. I head to my locker and put my stuff in. I head to the lunchroom and I see Mason already at a table by his-self. I get in the lunch and I look over my shoulder at the glee table with everyone sitting there eating their lunch. I head over to Mason and sit down. I can feel 11 pair of eyes on me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam POV **

She's been avoiding me for two months. I honestly don't know why I did it. Maybe I was being selfish. I fucking miss her like crazy I need her. I'm dying slowly without her. I can't leave without letting her know that I love her deeply. Call me selfish, but I won't let anyone have her. She's my life without her I can't go on. I know she still loves me, because she's still wearing that necklace I got her for our one month anniversary. It's going to be so hard leaving her here while I'm somewhere else. I beg my parents, but they not having it. I've been working like crazy to support my family, I guess it's not enough. By the end of summer I will be long gone to Kentucky. School is killing me I walk around moping wishing things will get better. All day I've been dragging around she's still keeps running the other way every time I come near her. I walk inside the lunch room and sit down without getting a tray. Everyone looks at me some with sad eyes and some with angry eyes. I roll my eyes.

"You not eating anything?" Artie ask putting a tot in his mouth.

"What's the point? I asked looking around for Mercedes, but I don't see her. I sigh.

"You should still eat something dude." Mike said.

"I don't want to eat ok. Just drop it." I said getting frustrated.

"The reason trouty isn't eating is because he's missing Cedes and he knows he fucked up. Big time." Santana says looking at her nails.

"Maybe she wouldn't be avoiding me if it wasn't for your big ass mouth anyways." I said.

"You guys calm down." Kurt said.

"Kurt's right why are we discussing Mercedes anyway. When we should be talking about regionals." Rachel said.

"Shut the fuck up hobbit. Who told you to speak anyway?" Santana said.

"You know what-. I said but stopped when I saw Mercedes sit with some guy I don't even know. My blood was boiling and I can feel my jaw tightening. I could feel everyone eyes look at what I was looking at.

"Who is that?" Tina asked.

"That's Mason." Quinn said.

"Looks like Cedes got her some new eye candy. Wanky." Santana said smirking.

"I'm sick of you and all that bullshit you be talking. You lucky your a chick. I said getting up and storming off. There is no way in hell I'm losing my girl to some guy. Maybe I should sing how I feel. I go to the library and for the remainder of lunch I practice the perfect song I know she will love it. the next two classes goes by quickly. I head to glee and that's when I see her by her locker looking beautiful as always. I walk in and sit towards the back waiting for the rest of us walk in. I had the biggest grin on my face as I waited. In walks Puck and Mike, followed by Artie and Brittany. Then Tina and Santana walks in. Santana looks my way and roll her a eyes. Puck comes up to me and sits down next to me.

"It's been months since I've seen you happy. Why are you happy?" Puck asked me questioningly.

"You'll see." I said grinning. She walks in with a straight face and head straight to her seat. Now that everyone is here

"Alright class who wants-

"Mr. Schue hold that thought." I said. He sits down next to Puck.

I walk to brad and told him the song. I told the band they can take a break. I take a few breathes to calm myself down.

"Puck, Mike can you help with this song." They each grabbed a stool. I sit on the stool and turn my gaze directly towards Mercedes.

Mercedes POV

Maybe it wasn't a good idea for me to eat lunch with Mason knowing me and the whole glee club had the same lunch. I actually enjoyed talking to him. We have similar interest, but he's not Sam. No one compares to him. He is the love of my life and I miss him to death. It has been so hard avoiding him, but I try. I wish I could just kiss and hold him one more time. Thinking about him hurts so much. I still wear the necklace he bought me. I have the heart and he has the key that I bought him. He was so happy when I bought it for him. He said he will always cherish it no matter where we are. I walk into glee and I see Sam smiling for the first time in months. I know he's done something or he's about to do something. I sit down front on the end next to Artie.

"Alright class who wants-

"Mr. Schue hold that thought." Sam said.

He walks to brad and whispers in his ear. Then he walks to the band and he must have told them that they are not needed, because they put their instruments down and walked out the room.

"Puck, Mike can you help with this song." They each grabbed a stool. He sits on the stool and turn towards me. The music begins and I couldn't help, but tear up.

**[Sam]**

**One look in your eyes and there I see**

**Just what you mean to me**

**Here in my heart I believe**

**Your love is all I'll ever need**

**Holdin' you close through the night**

**I need you, yeah**

I raise my head so the tears wouldn't fall. And I see he was having a hard time.

**[Sam]**

**I look in your eyes and there I see**

**What happiness really means**

**The love that we share makes life so sweet**

**Together we'll always be**

**This pledge of love feels so right**

**And, ooh, I need you**

As much as I hate what he did. I can't stop loving him and I see the sincerity in his eyes as he looks into mine with passion.

**[Sam, Mike & Puck]**

**Here and now**

**I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)**

**You're all I need**

**Here and now**

**I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey**

**Your love is all (I need) I need**

**Say, yeah, yeah...**

**[Sam]**

**When I look in your eyes, there I'll see**

**All that a love should really be**

**And I need you more and more each day**

**Nothin' can take your love away**

**More than I dare to dream**

**I need you**

I feel my eyes start to burn and a tear rolls down my cheek. I drop my head to wipe the tear hoping he wouldn't see me, but he did. I look up and I see that his eyes are red.

**[Sam, Mike & Puck]**

**Here and now**

**I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)**

**You're all I need**

**Here and now**

**I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah**

**Your love is all I need**

**[Sam, Mike & Puck]**

**(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now**

**I believe (I believe in love), I believe**

**(Starting here) I'm starting right here**

**(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love**

**So I'm glad to take the vow**

**[Sam, Mike & Puck]**

**Here and now, oh**

**I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)**

**You're all I need**

He gets off the stool and drops to his knee and grabs my hand. I turn to look at him which was a bad idea. He had tears in his eyes. I nearly died.

**Here and now, yeah**

**I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah**

**Your love is all I need**

**[Sam, Mike & Puck]**

**I, hey...yeah...yeah...hey...**

**Uh, hey...**

**I-I, love is all I need**

**Ooh...ooh...yeah...**

**Yeah...yeah...hey...yeah...yeah...**

**Love is all I need**

**Ooh...ooh...**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Oh**

**Hey...yeah**

**Hey...yeah...**

We both are crying right now. Mike and Puck take their seats. Sam is still on his knees holding my hands staring into my eyes.

"Mercedes I love you. I need you and not having you talk to me has been hell." Sam said sniffling.

"Oh hell no's Mercedes- " Santana said. But I didn't hear the rest because I grabbed Sam hand and walked out the class. I pull him into the auditorium.

"Talk." I said letting his hand go.

"I'm so sorry baby. I was being a complete dick to you when I shouldn't have been. I don't deserve you, but I'm to selfish to let you go. I can't love anyone else, but you. You gave me the key to your heart and I took advantage and I'm so sorry. I will spend every day of my life making up for what I did until you forgive me." He said looking at me. I sigh and sniffed.

"I trusted you Sam and you hurt me. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't because I loved you way too much to do that. I miss you so much, but every time I want to think of you in a positive way I think about you and Kitty. And it burns me up knowing that she touched and took the most precious thing you have that was meant to be for me. We can never go back to what we were, but we can move on." I said.

"I completely understand." He said dropping his head. I put my hand on his chin and lifted his head.

"We can take it one day at a time. Okay?" I said. He nodded his head. I pull him into a hug and he kisses my temple. I squeeze him tighter.

"If you want I can come over and we can talk." I said pulling back from him.

"How about we go to the Lima bean?" He said.

"Sure that will work. Need a ride?"

"Yeah I need to go get my stuff." He said.

"Let's go then." I said. What they didn't realize was somebody watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana POV **

This motherfucker thinks he's fucking slick. Singing her a song to make up for lost time. What the fuck is this shit.

"Mercedes I love you. I need you and not having you talk to me has been hell." Sam said. What the fuck! She bet not do it. I look around at everybody some of them thinking the same thing I'm thinking.

"Oh hell no's Mercedes." She fucking did it and left with him anyway. I'm not about to let this shit happen.

"Yall just going to let her walk out with his lying cheating ass." I said looking around pissed off.

"They both had been miserable without each other. Maybe we should let them talk it out." Mike said. I see Quinn, and some of the others agree with them. Except Rachel and Kurt looked so confused. My eyebrow rose up and I smirked.

"Kurt she's your best friend what do you think about this." I asked crossing my arms.

"I-." Rachel cuts Kurt off.

"We have way more important stuff to think about instead of Mercedes being a drama queen." I counted to three and walked out the room. I didn't want to beat that ass and Kurt ugh fucking lady face. I walk around looking for them until I hear them in the auditorium. I open the door and look in and watch them hug. I roll my eyes in disgust. I felt this weird vibe and I look up and see Kitty watching them. Something ain't right here. I feel it and my nipples are tingling which means some shit is about to go down. They start heading my way and I close the door and walk back to class. I sit down just as the bell rings and Mercedes and Sam walk in. I grab my stuff and rushed out the room. I'm going to fix this cheerio-hoe. As much as I can't stand guppy lips. I can see that he truly loves my girl.

**Mercedes POV**

We head back to the class and Santana just zooms right pass us. What the hell is her problem. I see that everyone else is looking at me and Sam. Of course Rachel speaks up.

"Thanks for ruining another day of glee." She said walking out with Kurt on her arm. What is up with that. I roll my eyes and grabbed my stuff and headed out the building with Sam. My phone starts vibrating I look down to see Mason's photo popping up. Mason is like a cross between Ryan Reynolds and Channing Tatum. His eyes are Pure crystal Blue eyes. I press ignore and get into my car. I will just call him back later. We get to the Lima bean and just talk about how to move on from all this. Although it hurts me deeply to know he would do something like this to me. I push it to the back of my mind.

It's been a few weeks since me and Mercedes been talking. Ever since New York we've been communicating and going out starting all over again. I still haven't told her that I'm leaving. I just got her back speaking to me and laughing at my have two weeks left of school, I don't want any more problems right now. I just want to focus on Mercedes. The love of my life.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, sipping on a frappe.

"Hm?"

"What's on your mind? I can tell that your worried about something." She looked at me with those big, brown, doed-eyes of hers. I love it when she looks at me that way.

"It's nothing, just so-"

"Hey Sam, I knew that was your car out there."

Shit! How the hell did she find me?

"Look, Kitty-"

"Oh! Hey Mercedes! Was Sam telling you about how we're thinking about going official? Or how I rode him real good a couple of weeks ago." she asked, purring in my ear.

"KITTY-" I started to yell, but her firm, yet gentle, hand stopped me.

"Excuse me." She grabs her things and walked out.

"Wait Mercedes!"

I started to run after her. Thankfully, her short legs couldn't overcome my long ones. I got in front of her and stopped her from going any further into the parking lot. That's when I saw her tears.

"Mer-"

"How could I be so stupid? To believe that you still loved me. I should have known bet-"

"I still do love you! Dammit Mercedes I've always been in love with you! And you know that! I don't want Kitty! She was just a ONE. NIGHT. STAND. It meant NOTHING. You mean the world to me! Do you know how much I've missed you? Do you even know how much I value you?"

"Sam, I want to believe you, but-"

That's when I cut her off with a kiss. My favorite thing in the world. Her lips. I started to get nervous when I noticed that she wasn't kissing me back. I pulled out of this kiss after a few seconds.

"Mercedes, I need you. I love you. Baby, you're the only one who understands me, you're the one who makes me the person I am, despite what I did to you. Baby, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I was weeping at this point.

I wrapped my arms around her praying that she will hug me back. And she didn't. We stood in each other's embrace for God knows how long. I let go and we just stood there, reading each other through our eyes. Her eyes start to tear up as she continues to look into my eyes. That's when she backed away from me and got into her car and drove off. FUCK! I wipe my eyes and see Kitty coming out smiling at me. I feel my face getting hot.

"Stay the fuck away from me and Mercedes." I got into the car and drove off. I go home to my shabby motel. Thankfully nobody was there. I cried myself to sleep curled up into a ball.

I can't do this shit anymore. I love him, but all this drama crap I can't take it. I call Kurt because I need to talk to my best friend because it's been awhile. I call and on the 4th ring he picks up. I hear a girl and guys voice in the background.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi Kurt its Mercedes."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"You think you can come over. The w-"

"Uh I can't. I'm sorry. I'm kind of busy." He said nervously that's when I hear her.

"Kurt who is that on the phone?" Rachel asked. I hear rustling on the phone and Rachel and Kurt arguing a little bit.

"Who is this?"

"It's Mercedes."

"Oh well your kind of disturbing us, so could you not call and interrupt us again. Ok! Thank you! Bye!" Rachel said and hung up in my face. Wow this is crazy my day went to total shit. I check my clock and it's like 4:00. I sigh and go inside my house and straight to the kitchen and cook my some dinner. I look in the fridge I see steak I pulled that out. I threw it back in the fridge. I'm so disgusted right now I'm not even hungry. I go to my room and got my laptop to listen to songs. Until I hear one in particular that describes how I'm feeling the moment. Get ready glee I'm blowing you away tomorrow. Time seemed to pass me by. It was going on 9:00. I get up and wipe the make-up off my face and put on my pajamas. I get into bed to lie down. I started to fall asleep. _Beep Beep Beep….. _What the fuck I hop up and look around to see what the noise was. It was my alarm clock. It's time for school already. I got up to get in the shower. I step out the shower after about 15 minutes. I hear my phone ringing and I picked it up and it was Sam. I ignore it I need my game face on. I looked down at my chest and rubbed my heart necklace. I shake my thoughts away and finish getting dressed. I put on some dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and my gray and white Nike's. I pressed my hair so it could be bone straight with a swoop. I put on my gray snapback and turned it to the back. I look in the mirror at myself and body looks like its defining itself more. I smile and walk out the door. As I pull into the parking lot I see Mason hanging with some people from the football team. He waves and I smile and wave back. I head inside the school and prepare for my day. Classes flew by and now it was lunch time, so I decided to go to library I really didn't want to Sam. Lunch was over and I went to 7th period which was pointless, because I wasn't even paying attention. I jump up from my seat and go to my locker. Now it's time for glee. After I finish at my locker I turn around and I bump into Kitty great. Fucking fantastic! I put on the biggest fakest smile ever I'm not about let this bitch get the best of me.

"Well if isn't Mrs. Chaka Khan herself." Kitty said messing with her nails. I laugh humorously.

"Did I say something funny?" I didn't think I did. So I see that you didn't take the news of me and Sam well. I'm sorry that you had to find out like that. I enjoyed doing Sam twice. It seems like twice is always a charmer." I was smirking until she said she slept with him twice.

"What did you say?" I said dropping my bag on the ground, because I'm about to knock this bitch out.

"Sam and I slept together twice. The first time was when you didn't give him any that night so he came to me. Second time we we're here at school in the janitors closet and oh boy that was awesome." Here I thought it was a one-night stand. I pick my bag and turn around.

"You should have known that he wouldn't have wanted something like you anyway. I pretty sure he likes picking up his girls without breaking his back. I turn around and punched her right in her face. She fell up against the locker and held her face. People were now staring. She lunged at me and grabbed my weave that cost way to damn much. We fell to the floor and she's on top of me and she decks me right in my jaw. Oh hell no I push her off so hard she literally landed on her back. I took that as my opportunity to get up.

"Get up bitch." I said walking closer to her. I see more students crowding around us. She gets up wiping her lip.

"Your gonna wish you never done that." She said coming closer to me she tried to swing, but I decked her in eye. That's when students started backing away, because Mr. Schue came. He pulled me back, before I could lunge at her again.

"Mercedes what is going on?" He asked looking at Kitty covering her eye. I didn't answer I grabbed my bag. "Mercedes head to glee, so I can get this straighten out." He said. I went to glee without fixing my bloody lip. I adjusted my hat and smoothed my hair down. I blew out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and walked in class. I heard gasps. I went to my seat and threw my bag down. I sat down and started shaking my leg cracking my knuckles.

"Cedes what the fuck happened to you?" Santana ask coming down and sitting next to me. I shake my head and hold up my hand so she wouldn't say anything else.

"Santana not now." I said. The last person I wanted to hear from spoke up.

"Mercy baby-."

"Don't you fucking dare call me Mercy." I said jumping out of my seat startling everybody.

"Woah you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down. I have every right to be pissed off and yelling at you right now. So move around with that shit Sam. I'm tired of your I'm sorry or I didn't meant it. Obviously you did mean it when you fucked her twice Sam. Not once, but twice. I'm curious to know what day was it that you slept with her twice." He looks flustered.

"The day you song me that song was the second time." He said looking down.

"Wow, so after I pour my heart out to you. You go and fuck her. Really Sam?

"No it wasn't after it was before you sang to me I swear. I swear to you baby." He grabs my hand and I yank it away. He moves closer, but I back away. I start shaking my head.

"So here I was thinking I was doing you wrong when it was you the whole time. You made me look like a damn fool in front of everyone. That's some messed up shit seriously Sam. Then here this bitch is parading her tramp ass in my face thinking this is some fucking game. I'm done with this shit." I said crossing my arms and seating down. Everyone was quiet and walked in I pretty sure he felt the room was tense.

"Mercedes-

"Mr. Schue hold on for a second please." I stood up and bump my shoulder into Sam who looked distraught. I grab a stool and place it right in front of Sam. I felt that bold and I wanted him to see all the hurt and every emotion I felt. I walk to band and told them to keep up and brad too. I sit on the stool and drop my head.

**[Chorus:]  
Know I love you**  
**And I care about you**  
**But you keep hurting me and I keep forgiving you**  
**I just can't do this**  
**Boy I just can't do this**

I look up and look him dead in his eyes. I can see that he' about to cry.

**[Mercedes]**  
**You say you love me but we don't make love**  
**You say nothings changed yet I pull and you shove**  
**I call your phone several times, you don't pick up**  
**And I'm not just gon keep on blowing you up**  
**(Had enough of this)**  
**I'm always pleasing you**  
**(Boy did you forget)**  
**That I got needs too**  
**But I'm so afraid to walk away from you**  
**I don't know what you want me to do**

Santana and Quinn stand up and help me sing. They each grab a stool and sat beside me.

**[Mercedes, Quinn & Santana]  
Know I love you  
And I care about you  
But you keep hurting me and I keep forgiving you  
I just can't do this  
Boy I just can't do this  
Don't wanna lose you  
Need you in my life  
But your not giving back,  
Why the sacrifice  
I just can't do this  
Boy I just can't do this**

[Mercedes]  
Now I take your cursing  
Your drinking and even flirting  
Smile for the camera when I'm really hurting  
Everyday you make me feel it for certain  
No matter what I do it just ain't working  
(I had enough of this)  
I'm always pleasing you  
(Boy did you forget)  
That I got needs too  
I'm just so afraid to walk away from you  
I don't wanna hurt you but it's what I must do

[All Together]  
Know I love you  
And I care about you  
But you keep hurting me and I keep forgiving you  
I just can't do this  
Boy I just can't do this  
Don't wanna lose you  
Need you in my life  
But your not giving back,  
Why the sacrifice  
I just can't do this  
Boy I just can't do this

[Verse 3:]  
Say you used to be my sunshine in the midst of the rain  
And you used to ease my mind when my heart was in pain  
I was the hand and you were my glove

I looked him dead in his eyes. Tears begin to fill in my eyes.

**Tell me what did you do with the man that I loved  
You used to make me feel that I can fly  
Now all I wanna do is lay down and die**

[All together]  
Know I love you  
And I care about you  
But you keep hurting me and I keep forgiving you  
I just can't do this  
Boy I just can't do this  
Don't wanna lose you  
Need you in my life  
But your not giving back,  
Why the sacrifice  
I just can't do this  
Boy I just can't do this

I look down at the necklace and undo it. I take my hand and run my fingers over it. Then I stand up from the stool singing.

**I can't  
I won't  
I can't  
I won't  
I can't  
I won't  
I can't  
I won't**

I walk towards him and the tears fell out of my eyes. I threw the necklace in his lap and walk to pick up my bag and left the room fast. all of sudden I hear this big boom noise like a chair going across the room. Then there was yelling and a loud shriek. I stop and drop to my knees and break down crying.


	6. Chapter 6

This isn't a Chapter. Wow Chapter 5 was shocking as hell I know. The song is by K. Michelle Just can't do this. I won't be uploading a chapter until this weekend, but I will be working on other stories. First off I will like to Thank those who enjoy some of the story and for those who didn't I'm sorry that it wasn't to your likings. I really like to Thank teelynnneeexo for helping me with these chapters. Her input is amazing and I would really like to Thank you truly. If any one has pairings that they want me to do a drabble on feel free to message me. This book is killing me literally. I am doing a sequel to Out of NoWhere another one of my books. If anybody is interested in making suggestions feel free to write me also. I'm taking a short break from this story, but do be discourage I will be back. :)


	7. Chapter 7

I can't

I won't

I can't

I won't

I can't

I won't

I can't

I won't

I see her rub the necklace and take it off. Don't fucking do it Mercy don't do it. She throws the necklace at me and leaves the room. I pick up the necklace from my lap and clenched it hard. I started breathing heavily with my fist balled up. I stand up and pick up the chair and throw it across the room. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around and see Puck.

"Dude calm down." I look up at him with my eye's brimming red. I shake his hand off my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me." Then I lost it and started screaming things and throwing music stands. While everybody stood around looking terrified.

"AHHHH…." I shrieked and fell to my knees and begin weeping holding my chest. I literally couldn't breathe. My life was over I don't have anything here for me anymore. I dropped my head and sobbed like a baby. Someone gets down beside me and holds onto me and I let them. It was Quinn.

"Sam shhhh shhhh. Its ok." She said laying my head on her shoulder rubbing her hand on my back.

"No isn't. I have nothing anymore. She hates me." I said.

"No give her time-." I cut her off.

"There is no more time Quinn I'm moving back to Kentucky when school is over. I can't be here." I get up and walk out the room.

I drop to my knees and sobbed until I couldn't breathe. I jump once I feel someone embrace me. I look and see Kurt. I immediately brush him off me and stand up.

"I don't need your help." I said harshly.

"Boo you're not okay. Let me-

"No please leave me alone. I wouldn't want to impose on you and Rachel time together." I said walking away.

"Cedes will you please just talk to me?" Kurt said. I just kept on walking. I reached my car and got in. I sped all the way home without a care in the world. What did I do to deserve this? I walk in the house and sunk down in front of the front door.

"Why me?" I bury my face in my hands. My phone starts going off. Then it stopped and I had a call from Quinn, Santana, Tina, Kurt, and Sam. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I get up from the floor and go into the kitchen to get something to drink. My phone starts ringing again and I snatch it up. I get frustrated and answer the phone with an attitude.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. Maybe I should call back some other time." Mason said. Shit!

"Mason I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Excuse my rudeness and you're not bothering me." He sighs.

"I was calling to see if you wanted to get some coffee, but maybe it's not a good idea."

"No you know what? It's a good idea actually." How about you meet me at the Lima bean in 10 minutes." I sniff.

"Yeah sure. Are you okay? He asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. I will see you in 10 minutes."

"Okay. Bye!" He hangs up. I walk upstairs and clean my face. I changed my shirt and brushed my hair and put my hat back on. I grab my purse and as I was opening the door the last person I wanted to see was here in my face. Well I should say one of them was in my face. No other than Rachel Berry.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked as I closed and lock my door. I turn around and face her.

"Well on behalf of the glee club I am the only one who will make this known. We all know that next year is my senior year and I will not have it ruined by you and your little drama. You will not stand in my spotlight while I rise to the top, because I will stop at no cost for anyone. And if you do anything to ruin it you will no longer be in new directions. Do you understand?" She said pointing her finger in my face. Oh hell no.

"First off get your damn finger out of my face. Secondly I don't give a damn about your dumb ass spotlight. I could care less. And another thing if you ever come to my house and try to give me ultimatums I will knock you hell out. Now get the hell out of my driveway. She looked speechless and started walking away. Then she snapped her head around.

"You know what? I don't think you deserve Sam. She gets in her car and drive off before I could say anything. I get in my car and head to the lima bean. I don't deserve Sam. No he didn't deserve me. I pull into the lima bean parking lot and hop out. Before entering I take two deep breaths and walk in. I look around for Mason until I hear my name being called I turn to my right and I see Blaine and Kurt at a table. Blaine waving me over. I walk over with my head held high.

"Hey Mercedes."

"Hi Blaine."

"Cedes can we talk?" Kurt asks. I pretend he's not there.

"Well Blaine it was nice seeing you, but I need to go."

"Well ok. See you later I guess." Blaine said.

"So you're going to pretend I'm not even siting here." Kurt asks rising out of his seat.

"I'm just doing what you do best." I snapped back.

"Mercedes there you are. I've been looking for you." Mason said walking over to me and pulling me away. Thank goodness he was there to take me out of that situation. We head over to sit at a table by the window. We start talking about our summer plans. We decided to hangout during the summer together. I think we overstayed our welcome at the lima bean, because it was 4 people besides us having coffee.

"I hate to cut this night short, but I think you should start heading home." Mason said. I smiled.

"Yeah your right. Walk me out?" I ask. We walk out the shop and to my car.

"Don't hesitate to call me sometime or text me." I nod my head.

"I won't." I open my door and get in.

"Bye Mrs. Jones. I call you in 10 minutes to make sure you made it home."

"Bye Mason." I close my door and drove out the parking lot. He is really a sweet guy. I laughed thinking of a joke he told me earlier. I get out my car as I was still laughing digging in my purse, because my phone started ringing. It's mason and I smile even harder.

"You made it home yet?" He asked. I walk up my driveway and onto the sidewalk.

"Yes I did-." I stopped and my heart dropped.

"Hey Mercy."

"Mason I got to go."

"Ok." He said and hung up.

"Is that the same Mason you were having lunch with?"

"What are you doing here Sam?" I said stepping back as he stepped forward.

"We need to talk and I'm not going anywhere until we do." I swallow a lump that was formed in my throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry you guys for the late update. It's been like a month and I know that's all bad. I hope guys forgive me. Thank you for all the positive reviews. Now I picking up where I left off. And now some shit is about to unfold in the chapters to come. So I hope you guys will like this. It took a long time to write this chapter, but I finally did it. Don't forget I am also a Samcedes Lover. I know that Sam cheated, that was hard to, but I just freaking love drama. **

* * *

_ "__We need to talk and I'm not going anywhere until we do." I swallowed a lump that was formed in my throat. I count to ten in my head, because I know he is not demanding me to do nothing. I sigh. My eyes drifted towards him and I looked at his disheveled face and red puffy eyes._

"There is nothing we need to talk about. I said what I had to say so let's just leave it at that." I can see him collect his thoughts putting a hand through his gold locks.

"Key word you said what you had to say. Not me! We can't leave it like this."

"And why not?"

"I just wanted to make things right, before I…I..I. He hesitated and sighed. " Before I move at the end of the summer." _I wanted to be hurt, but I wasn't going to show how hurt I was. _

"Why should I care? We're not together anymore, so it really doesn't matter to me."

"Mercedes you don't mean that. I know you care. You just can't stop caring about someone. What we have-

"Get over yourself. Quite frankly I don't give a damn about you anymore. And what we had is long gone.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. _Mercedes no don't fall for it. _"I am so sorry. I really-

"Save your apology and just leave. I could care less how sorry you are or how hurt you may think you might be."

"Mercy-

"NO! I'M THE ONE THAT WAS HURT NOT YOU. I'M THE ONE THAT MADE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF IN FRONT OF EVERYONE NOT YOU. I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO GO TO SCHOOL AND DEAL WITH PEOPLE WHISPERING ABOUT ME NOT YOU. _I was so angry I couldn't stop. _YOU KNOW WHAT I REGRET EVER SAYING I LOVE YOU! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU." I yelled. _I so regretted those words. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. Shit!_ His face tells it all.

He shakes his head and looks down.

"I should leave." He turns away and walks off. My chin started trembling I closed my eyes and cried. I wipe my face with the back of my hand. I unlock my door and walk inside my house and straight to my room. My phone starts ringing its Santana. I wipe my face with the back of my hand.

"Hello." I sniffed.

"Cedes what's wrong? I've been calling you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said rubbing my eyes.

"No your not. I'm on my way okay?" _I should have known she wasn't going to let this go._

"Santana no-

"I'm coming that's final give me 20 minutes. Bye." She hangs up the phone. I get up to go to get something to drink, because all this crying has my throat hurting. I walked into the kitchen and before I could open the fridge my door bell rings. I check my watch and its only been a minute or so.

"Santana I told you not to come-." As I was opening the door Kurt was standing there fidgeting with his scarf. Then he looks up at me with those ocean eyes with hurt filled in them. He steps closer to me and I step back. Then he drops his head and for a minute I could have sworn I heard him sniff. His head slowly rises up and his beautiful eyes were filled with tears he opens his mouth, but closes it.

"Why are you here Kurt?" I asked with one hand on my hip and the other one on the door.

"Can we talk please?" I pondering the thought then open the door fully walking away.

"Come in." I said walking into the kitchen. He steps in and I hear the door close. I turn around and face him. I wait for him to speak. "If you're not going to talk then you should leave."

"I don't know where to begin-

"Well let's see how about the fact you've been blowing me off for Rachel lately. Or maybe the fact you haven't been here for me and this whole Sam situation." He winced at little.

"I'm sorry ok it's just that Rachel feels no one likes her and I'm just trying be there for her."

"What about me Kurt? Huh. I've been your best friends since we're babies and all of sudden your besties with Rachel. We use to despise her now you're all up her ass every second."

"We are not besties she's a friend. You are my one and only bestfriend and you know that."

"Well it doesn't seem like it your always around Rachel."

"She's not that bad once you get to know her."

"SERIOUSLY KURT NOT THAT BAD? SHE'S A SNOBBY, SPOTLIGHT, STAGE HOGGING BITCH." I yelled.

"Mercedes-

"No don't you dare defend that Pinocchio wanna-." I'm cut off by Kurts laughter. He looks at me double-over in laughter.

"Did.. you..really." he couldn't finish because he was laughing so hard. I contain my laughter anymore, so I joined in with him. After a few minutes we stop.

"I miss us." He said. Walking around the island and grabbing my hand.

"I miss us too." I smile and yank him into a hug. There was a brief pounding on the door. Its Santana. I let go of Kurt and went to answer the door. Opening the door I see Santana looking around.

"Chica how you feeling?" She asked still looking around.

"Fine I answered." Looking around outside in the same direction as her. "What are you looking for?"

"I could've sworn I saw someone come from the back of the house. Was someone here?"

"Sam was here earlier, but I saw him leave. Kurt is here now."

"What's he doing here?" She asked stepping into the house and closing the door.

"We we're talking."

"Oh."

"I told you I was fine. You didn't have to come." Kurt comes out of the kitchen.

"Hi Santana."

"Ladyface." She said facing him. I him roll his eyes and sit down on the couch. Santana and I sat down as well.

"I heard you mention Sam was here earlier." Kurt said.

"Yea it was not good." I said rubbing my hands on my face.

"That bad huh." Santana said.

"What happened asked Kurt?" I told them everything from when Sam and I we're having coffee and Kitty interrupted us. Then Kitty and my fight and what had just happen an hour ago. I even cried a little explaining everything. They both hold on to me and rub soothing circles on my back.

_Outside_

"Everything is going according to plan. My work here is done." I get up and trip over in the bush. Shit someone is coming outside I ran to the side of the house to hide. I hear them shut the door. I ran as fast as I could to my car and drive home satisfied.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Weird I know right. Well all I know is shit is about to hit the fan. Review please I want to know what you guys think. Leave suggestions if you want. Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam POV**

_"I should leave." I said not wanting to stand there for another second wanting to feel less of myself. I walk down the steps to and proceeded to walk home. The words she said to me keep playing in my head over and over. What if she really meant these thing. There is nothing I can do to make us what we were. I couldn't help but let the tears fall freely from my eyes. Despite what I did I hoped that she will see that I love her with everything that's in me. I walk up the driveway of my house and slowly approached the door. Opening the door my mom immediately bear hugs and kissed the side of my face. _

_"_Sam where have you been? We were worried about you. Quinn told us you left the school and you never came here. I was worried sick." My said releasing me and waited for me to answer.

"I needed to clear my head and I needed space." I said leaving from the door and heading into the kitchen where my father was sitting drinking coffee. He looks up at me with knowing and worry in his eyes.

"Son what's going on really?" He said removing his reading glasses. I shake my head trying to hold back the tears and disappointed in my eyes. That's when dam of tears broke and I couldn't control the numbness of my legs quickly giving out. As if on instinct my dad caught me and he dropped to his knees and held me as I cried. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Dad I messed up." I choked out.

"How bad is it?" He asked. I sit and sat face to face to him sitting up against the fridge. He nodded his head to everything I was saying. I can see he was disappointed in what I did.

"And now she regrets ever meeting me." I said wiping my eyes.

"Do you blame her Sam? Mercedes is nice young lady and do you think she deserved what you did to her. I'm on her side because you were a complete ass and I didn't raise you to be that way your better than that. Hell I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to never speak to you again. Look son I'm not trying to bash you but why would you do that to her when you say you love her. What Quinn did to you your doing it to Mercedes. Just tell me why son?

"I was selfish and stupid I.. I don't even have a reason. Just what can I do to fix this dad? I asked looking in his eyes for the answer. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Well in all honestly I think you should give her space and let her heal. Maybe she will come around." I shake my head.

"Dad I don't want to leave with us on bad terms. I think we talk it out-

"Son I understand, but what you did to her was wrong. I wished we didn't have to leave I really do, but there's nothing I can do here. This house is going to be gone by the end of summer. Just give her time son that's all you can do." My dad stands up holding his hand out for me to take I take it and pulls me up. He embraces me and accept it and hug him tighter. "It's going to be alright son.

"Thanks dad." I said letting him go.

"No problem son." He pats my shoulder and walks out the kitchen. I walk out the kitchen and straight to my room to think. The hardest thing to do is to let someone go. I go to sleep with Mercedes on my mind.

**Mercedes POV **

After talking with Kurt and Santana two weeks ago I felt some what okay. I shouldn't have said what I said to Sam I knew I didn't mean it. This may go against what Santana told me to do but I can't I need to apologize. In my mind I'm trying to work up the courage to do so. These last two weeks its like he's been staying clear of me truth be told i wished he didn't. I walk inside of school feeling all types of nerves in the pit of my stomach. Today is the day I apologize for my outburst to Sam although he deserved it. I see him clean out his locker moving slowly, but he stops and stares at what looks like a picture. From a distance can see a tear fall slowly down his cheek. He wipes it away and puts the photo in his binder. He takes another photo down and smile and chuckle slightly with emotion. I immediately smile and let the tears fall from eyes. I knew what picture he was smiling at. I starting thinking about the day it was tooken.

_**Flashback**_

_We were at Chuck e cheese for a day out with me and his siblings. I wanted to take them out for a surprise for the twins. I wouldn't have chosen chuck e cheese, but it's what the twins wanted. I for one did not want to see the oversize rat. _

_"Thank you for doing this. I know your afraid of the giant rat." Sam said bumping my shoulder. This was us before we made it official. _

_"No problem. It's what the twins wanted." _

_"I know but you didn't have to." He said. I turn to face him._

_"Yea, but who can say no to two adorable twins." I said smiling at him. He smiles back and his eyes go big. He starts laughing and grabs his camera._

_"What's so-." Someone taps my shoulder and I turn and see the rat and gasped then he grabs me and Sam snaps a picture of me trying to escape. _

_**End of flashback. **_

I wipe my eyes at the memory. Looking over at Sam I see him closing his locker and heading off to class. I sigh making my way to my first class. Throughout my classes I couldn't help but think about what exactly I should say to him. It was lunch already. I head to lunch just picking up some fruit and milk not wanting much to eat. Heading over by the glee table I sit down and put my head in my chin moving the fruit around the bowl with my fork. Everyone started showing up sitting down greeting each other and looking at me with worry.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey." They all said in unison. Then I see Finn and Rachel come to sit.

"I see you decided to have lunch with us today." Rachel said.

"Rachel." Finn said.

"What I was just making an obvious statement." She said with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Look here snouts cool it okay, before I snap you in half and then into a third." Santana said. I can see Rachel smirk disappear. I smile internally. Today I didn't feel like

"Finn my dude keep your Streisand wanna be in check." Artie said. Rachel gasps.

"How dare you. Finn say something." Finn looks away and Rachel gets up and storms off. I seem Sam come in heading over to sit down. The tension seems to be heavy considering everyone is looking between me and Sam waiting for something to happen anything. Puck breaks the silence.

"So today's the last day of the school year and I'm throwing a party." Puck said.

"Dude where is your mom and sister going to be?" Mike asked.

"My mom is taking her to my grandma's for the summer. And my mom won't be back for at least a couple of days. So who's in? He asked looking around.

"Counts me and Britt's." Santana said. Tina looks to mike and he nods.

"Me and mike are in." Tina said.

"I guess a part wouldn't hurt. Can I bring Blaine? Kurt asks. Puck said yea the more the merrier.

"Which makes me a designated driver." Finn said.

"You know I'm in." Artie said giving Puck a high five.

"I guess I could attend." Quinn said. I wasn't up to it but I didn't wanna be home lounging around.

"I'm in." Me and Sam said at the same time. I looked at him , but he turned his head.

"Well everyone's coming, see you squares at 10 tonight." Puck said drowning his milk. I start shaking my leg thinking should I talk to him now or wait. I think I will wait. The lunch bell rings and I get up and scurry out of the cafeteria. First thing that came to my mind was should I talk to him at the party. I walk into glee and completely ignored anything Mr. Schue was saying. Kurt taps me I look over at him.

"Are you okay boo." He ask.

"Yea I'm fine." He nods his head and placed his on top of mine. I looked down at our hands. I smile and he smiles back at me turning to face Mr. Schue. The bell rings and I grab my things and head to my locker to clean it out. I didn't have much just a few photos and cards. I close my locker and jump to see Kurt standing there.

"Gee wiz Kurt you scared the crap out of me." I said placing a hand over my chest.

"Sorry but we need to go shopping ASAP."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I for one need to impress Blaine." I giggle at his eagerness.

"Let's go whiteboy." I said heading out of the school.

"Wait I drove." He said.

"So did I." I said.

"How about I follow you to your house and you can ride with me to the mall and party."

"Okay sounds like a plan." I said waving him off.

**Sam POV**

These last two weeks has been pure hell. I avoided her as much as i could. My father made a few things clear to me. I'm giving her the space she needs. Although it's killing me inside knowing that we may never speak again. I walked into school dragging my feet wishing this school year didn't have to end so quickly. I decided to clean out my locker, so I didn't have to do it after school. Opening my locker I look in side and it wasn't much but some books and a few knick knacks. I open my bag and put them in there. I come across a picture of Mercedes and I on the swings holding hands. A tear slowly falls down my cheek.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Okay go ahead and snap the picture mom." I said.**_

_**"Hold your horses sweetie. I can't get it.. never mind say cheese." My mom said.**_

_**"Wait mom." I grab Mercedes. **_

_**"I love you Sam." She smiled and took my other hand and grabbed her cheek. **_

_**"I love you too." I said. And I gave her a sweet long kiss. **_

_**"Aww look at them John." I heard my mom tell my dad. I pull away from Mercedes and laugh.**_

_**"Ready mom."**_

_**"I already got the picture." She said smiling at the camera. I shake my head and looked at the an giggling Mercedes.**_

**_End of flashback_**

I wipe the tear away and put it in my binder. I pulled the picture from when we went to chuck e cheese. I smile and begin to laugh with sorrow. I put it in my binder and then put it back in my bag closing my locker. Times flies by and before you know it's lunch. Eating was not what I wanted or needed at the moment, so I slowly walk towards the cafeteria and I see Rachel storm out fuming. I turned and see her talking with that Mason guy. I didn't think anything of it. Entering the cafeteria i head over to the table and sit down. I tried my hardest not to look her way until Puck mentions the party and we so happen to say the same thing at the same time. I look away from her and continue staring away until the lunch bell rings. She quickly leaves the lunch room. Glee was next and I didn't really want to go but it's my last day. I completely tuned Mr. Schue out by thinking of whether not me and Mercedes can be civil with each other. When glee was over I decided to go home and rest for awhile until the party. I got up at 8:15 and took a shower. I step out the shower and go to my closet to pick out an outfit. I put on a plaid shirt and and some dark washed jeans. Wondering what and how I'm going to be able to stay away from her tonight. Lost in thought my dad knocks on my door and cracks it half way sticking his head in.

"Be safe tonight and remember son give her time." I nod my head and he closes the door. Putting on my black shoes I get up grabbing my keys off the dresser and walked out of my room. I head out of the house and to my car backing out the driveway. After about 15 minutes I pull to Puck's house and I see like half the school on the front lawn and music blasting. I get out my car and head up to the front door opening it. Looking around I don't see Mercedes yet, I close the door and walk further into the party and it's a swarm of people.

"Sam my man glad you can make it." Puck said slapping me on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the invite." I said looking around again.

"If your looking for mama she's not here yet or Kurt." I nod and drop my head.

"Here dude take this you need it more than I do." Puck handed me a beer bottle I hesitated and took it. He walks off and I take a sip. Before I could take another sip out the corner of my eye I see Mercedes walk in with Kurt on her arm looking gorgeous as ever. She had her in loose curls like I like it. She had on a black short dress that came above the knee and a silver leather jacket. I watch her dance to an upbeat song with Kurt as she made her way through the crowd. I see her look towards me and swallow the beer in my throat. She starts to head my way until I see the that Mason guy stop her and hug her. I roll my eyes knowing there is no reason for me to get mad. I walk through the kitchen and slide the back door open and step out. I lean over the rail and take a sip of my beer. I didn't notice the door had slid open.

"Sam can we talk." I push off the rail and turn around. I was lost for words. Opening my mouth I closed it not believing she was speaking to me. Something willed me to say something.

"Uh yea." I said.

* * *

**I know it seemed boring, but I'm hoping you guys will like it. I switched it up but everything will start falling into place. Review and message me what you think. Until next time. Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I had a lot of errors last chapter and I might have some this chapter. Bear with me people. Ok hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Mercedes POV **

After me and Kurt left the mall we went back to my house to chill before the party. I let Kurt use the shower down stairs while I showered upstairs. Turning the shower off I step out drying myself off. I slide my boy shorts on and clasp my bra on. I walk out the bathroom and set down on the bed oiling up my body. _Maybe I'm not ready to talk. I thought standing up to put on my black tights. Looking around for my dress I slide it up zipping it up on the side sliding into my black closed in wedge heels. I sit down at my vanity mirror taking out my rollers running my hands through my hair to make my hair a little poofy. I gave myself a smokey eye look, filling in my eyebrows. Putting on the finishing touches I put on some lip gloss. I give my lips a pop sound standing up putting on my jacket. Kurt bursts through my room dusting off his clothes._

_"Let's get you ready boo..._

_He stops and looks at me mouth wide open. I got a little insecure looking down at myself._

"Is something wrong Kurt? I asked. He immediately shakes his head.

"No you just look amazing." I smiled and did a little dip.

"Well thank you. You look amazing as well."

"If I wasn't gay with a capital G I would total take you on." Kurt said walking kissing my cheek. I slap his arm.

"Yeah yeah whatever let's go." We walked out the house and headed over to the party because Blaine is driving. As we pull up I can see like half the school on the lawn.

"I didn't the whole school was coming." Kurt said as we got out the walking up the driveway.

"Yea well never did I." I said. He grabs my hand and open the front door.

"Ready to turn heads." Kurt yelled over to me as we stepped further in. I nod and start dancing with Kurt as we are moving through the crowd of people. I look up and I spot Sam looking at me and my goodness he looks amazing. He has on plaid he knows what that does to me. Okay now or never I thought as I slowly was walking towards him until out of nowhere Mason appears. Shit I thought as I see Sam look a little upset and walk away.

"Hey Mercedes." Mason said.

"Hi Mason I'mma talk to you later okay." I didn't wait for him to answer I ran off to find Sam. I see him close the door leaning over the rail taking a sip of his beer. I open the door and close taking a breath before I talk.

"Sam can we talk?" I said nervously. He slowly pushes off the rail and turns around. His face was all types of emotion. We stand there for moment as he tries to say something.

"Uh yeah." He said. I nod my head and looked away to figure out what I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was out of line and not thinking straight." He continues to sip his beer until it's gone. He walks pass me and went back into the house. I apologize and now he walks away my train of thought was interrupted when he came back with two more beers and handing me one. I tilt my bottle towards him as a thank you. I took a sip and for a minute it was quiet until he spoke.

"No need to be sorry Mercedes you said what you needed to get off your chest." I internally broke down inside when he said those words.

"Sam those were harsh things that I had said." I said. He looks at me and nod taking a sip of beer.

"I admit they were, but you wanted me to know how you felt. So you ripped me a new one." I put my head sown in shame.

"Sam-

"You want to know what's crazy about what you said. I know you didn't mean any of it. I understand that you were upset and that you trusted me and I walked all over your feelings. With no valid reason as to why I did any of it. I completely understand if you hate me. Just know that I really do love and want to be with you and I know you need time and hopefully if I ever come back or whenever and our paths cross again maybe we could be together. " He said blowing out breath like he's been holding it in then takes a swig. I was not expecting any of that at all.

"Doesn't mean i shouldn't have said that though."

"I deserved it I don't know if you will forgive but I hope you do so we can move this on from this or attempt to." He said. I'm utterly shocked and a little at ease about this but I didn't know if forgiving right now is what I needed, but i could possibly. My eyes begin to water. I nod my head a little and sip my beer.

Looking him right in the face. "Sam these last couple of months has been straight hell. What you did to me was hurtful, but i still love you after everything you did. I just need a little more time to deal with this. I really hope we can at least be friends again and end on good terms again." He gives a watery smile and wipes his eye.

"That's what my dad told me to give you. I completely understand that that is what you want and hopefully we can end on good terms." He said.

"Wait your dad's knows everything?"

"Yea I told him."

"Wow and your still alive." I laughed out.

"Haha laugh it up sometimes I think my parents love you more than they love me." Sam said smiling and drinking some more of his beer.

"No they don't. I said and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, but hey I'm just a great catch, so it's not my fault." I said waving my hand in defense.

"I know." He said smiling. We must been talking for like past an hour, because Kurt text me asking where I am and that Blaine wanted to say hello. I told him to meet me in the kitchen. "If you need to go you can go ahead." He said giving me a lopsided grin.

"I don't want to leave you out her by yourself." I said.

"I'm coming in I just need some time to think."

"Okay." I said turning around and opening the screen door.

"Thank you for talking to me I appreciate it." He said and turned back around and leaned over the rail.

"Your welcome." I turn around and went inside the kitchen. I can see that Blaine had a little too much to drink. I laugh as I walk over to them forgetting the beer I had in my hand.

"Hey Blaine." I said laughing as he tried to stand up.

"Mercedes hey. Wow you look amazing. If I wasn't gay I would totally fu-." Kurt covers Blaine 's mouth. I stifled a laugh.

"Okay Blaine I think you had enough to drink. Mercedes I told you." Kurt said pulling Blaine away to head out the kitchen. I smile and sip my beer. Heading out the kitchen I lean up against the wall and watched couples dance with each other. Out the corner of my eye I see Sam walking out kitchen doing the same thing I was doing. I drink the remainder of my beer and sat it down. My eyes go huge when I hear one of my favorite songs. Everybody started partnering up. I look at Sam looking at everyone and puts his hand down. Making my way over bumping into a few people I finally reached him.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. He lifts his head with a smile and places his hand in mine.

"I would love too." I pulled him off the wall so we moved towards the center. He puts his hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. I could tell he wanted to be respectful and put space between but i felt so right in his arms. I close the gap and moved closer to him laying my head on his chest.

**_ Just close your eyes _**

**_Each loving day (each loving day)_**

**_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_**

**_Every word I say is true_**

**_This I promise you_**

We continued swaying slowly. I lean off his chest and looked him in his as he stared into mines with love and admiration. I couldn't help what I was about to do. He leaned down a little and I met him half way and kissed him sweetly on the lips slipping my tongue in his mouth

**_Every word I say is true_**

**_This I promise you_**

**_Ooh, I promise you.._**

* * *

**_Okay everyone change in plans a little bit. I'm not going to bring the action until after next chapter, so hang in there. I wanted them to at least be okay with each other before he left. So there you have another chapter updated. I will try and update another chapter this week but idk yet. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to review or PM with any concerns. Until next time folks._**

**_Song by: Nysnc' this I promise you._**


End file.
